


gonna be fade away

by heondreds



Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Drabble, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mild Body Worship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: drabble of soobin marking up taehyun
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629478
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	gonna be fade away

they’re here again - taehyun on his back, fingers tangled in soobin’s hair as the older kisses down his chest. he’s writhing, moaning as soobin sucks a mark onto his collarbone, lapping his tongue over the tender skin afterwards.

taehyun gasps, “hyung, what if someone-” but he’s cut off by his own moan as soobin’s mouth closes around one of his pert nipples, teeth gently worrying the nub. soobin hums, continues his path down the younger’s body, open-mouthed kisses and hot breath fanning over his skin. when taehyun arches up, he bites at the dip where his ribs end, where his skin is soft and warm.

he wants to mark taehyun all over, cover every inch of him in red and purple. he’d look the prettiest with one up on his neck, too high to hide, where everyone could see. he’d look so pretty, so owned.

but soobin settles for what he can have. another mark just below his bellybutton, where his skin has the most give, another along the line of his hips, more teeth than before.

he presses a kiss to the head of taehyun’s hard dick as he passes, the contact making taehyun shudder, pant wantonly, clench his fingers tighter into soobin’s hair. but soobin moves quickly down, nuzzling between his legs until he parts them and soobin has access to his thighs, the pale silky expanse of the inside of his thighs. he leaves quite a few marks here, spurred on by taehyun’s pretty moans and the lust clouding his own mind. he litters taehyun’s skin with little bruises, all different shapes and sizes, a constellation that only soobin gets to see. it’s a shame, really.

“you’re so beautiful, taehyunnie,” soobin says, still pressed between his legs. taehyun’s grip has turned to holding, pushing even, trying to keep soobin’s plush lips on his skin. he can tell taehyun is aching to tug him up, fit soobin’s lips around his pretty cock too, but the younger holds back. soobin has trained him well.

“so pretty,” soobin says, adding another mark, another thing for taehyun to remember him by. he presses his fingertips into one of the larger marks on taehyun’s thighs, one already dark and sensitive. taehyun squirms, keening, whining high in his throat. there’s precum beading at the tip of his dick. “my pretty boy, right?”

“y-yes, hyung,” taehyun says, breathless. and taehyun has been good, he’s always good, and so patient and soobin just can’t hold back any more. he moves up again, barely giving taehyun time to think before he takes the younger’s dick into his mouth, sinking down with practised ease. he’s been using his mouth for a while now, but he could never get tired of this. soobin licks and sucks and listens to taehyun’s lovely moans until taehyun is gasping, tugging desperate and hard at his hair. he obeys, pulls off, watches eagerly as taehyun wraps his fingers around his own dick and with a few quick strokes comes hard over his stomach, hot and messy.

soobin’s head is spinning, thoughts light and fuzzy like he was the one who just came. he dips his fingers into the mess rapidly cooling on taehyun’s tummy, rapt and reverent. soobin wants to lick him clean, taste him on his tongue again, but he can see the bruise underneath the mess, the pretty mark under taehyun’s bellybutton, and he gets a better idea.

taehyun props up on his elbows to watch as soobin starts rubbing the younger’s release into his skin, massaging it into the bruise with his thumbs and fingertips, gentle and methodical. he groans at the sight.

“you’re gonna make me hard again,” taehyun says, voice shaky. soobin hums, keeps working his fingers over taehyun’s skin, slick and sticky, marking him even more.

“good,” soobin replies with a smile. he's got nowhere else to be tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m stuck on all my longer fics so you get a drabble, yay
> 
> that taehyun... wow what a boy
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds)


End file.
